Flynn and Gemma one sentence fic
by Haylie Myers
Summary: This is one sentence fic done for the onesentencefic community on livejournal to the Epsilon theme set. The fandom is Power Rangers RPM and the pairing is Flynn and Gemma. Tt takes place at different stages of their life and includes their children.


Power Rangers RPM – Flynn/Gemma

One Sentence fic

Epsilon Theme Set

_A/N – this is one sentence fic done for the onesentencefic community on livejournal to the Epsilon theme set. The fandom is Power Rangers RPM and the pairing is Flynn and Gemma. Throughout this story there are mentions of Flynn and Gemma's twins from a Power Rangers RPM the next generation fanfiction I am working on. I have posted a entry into next generation of power rangers tumblr blog with all the pairings for Power Rangers the next generation and all the kids (link is on my profile). All RPM families are mentioned at the bottom. They all in Flynn's POV unless otherwise stated._

Motion

I remember how when used to use that special motion of rocking baby colleen to sleep but whenever I tried that motion colleen just wouldn't go to sleep she wanted you and your special rocking motion.

Cool

You loved the word cool and Colleen learnt the word you were so excited.

Young

I know you may seem young but I have seen the other side to you.

Last

I always expected to die after you when we got older and that last time i saw you on the bed i was able to say goodbye this time but i didn't want you to go, at least we had full life before you died for the last time.

Wrong

They were wrong you couldn't be gone you had to come back, I need you

Gentle

You were always a gentle one especially with our twins.

One

We only expected one child be we had twins.

Thousand

For the thousandth time I wish our twins did not have to fight Vengix like we did.

King

At our wedding I felt at the top of the world as a king and you were to become my queen.

Learn

I love the look on you face when you learn something new.

Blur

After you 'died' everything that happened was a blur.

Wait

You may be gone but I will wait for you to return because I can't loose you.

Change

I've seen how much you've changed since you first arrived in Corinth.

Command

When i saw the tiger and falcon zords fly in and attack the control tower, I knew you had to be back in command of the tiger zord.

Hold

When you returned I was able to hold you I didn't want to let you go I thought you would disappear.

Need (colleen's POV)

It was obvious how much dad needed mum as he didn't live much longer after mum died as he died on the first anniversary of her death in his sleep, I'm glad they had the life they wanted but we miss them.

Vision

I know our vision for the future was never that we would have to live underground waiting for the day Dr. K would finish the new morphers and our children would be old enough to take on Vengix.

Attention

I remember how much attention the twins took from you, you said it was a bit like early days Gem always wanted your attention.

Soul

You were the soul of my being.

Picture

I love the picture of us and our twins, it reminds me you are here, your not dead.

Fool

We were fools in love.

Mad

When I lost you I thought I would go mad but that had to wait till Vengix was gone.

Child

I was so excited when I found out you pregnant with our first child.

Now

Now when I look back I cant believe how lucky I was to have you and our twins.

Shadow

I remember when Gem made some new friends of his own at work and he was longer like a shadow to you.

Goodbye

When you left me I never got to say goodbye, I was happy when you came back so I could say goodbye next time, I hope its not too soon.

Hide

I hated it when Vengix returned and we all had to go into hiding until one day when doc k finished the new generation morphers.

Fortune

When Vengix returned we may have lost what small fortune we had but that meant nothing to the idea of loosing you or the twins we didn't need the money.

Safe

I was so happy when I found out you were safe and back.

Ghost

When I saw your zord attacking Vengix, I thought it was a ghost.

Book

I remember how you found the book Animaria and how you loved it and read it to the twins as a bedtime story, and how after our nephew James was born you insisted that Gem and Molly read it to him.

Eye

I always had my eye on you as I found you interesting.

Never

After I lost you I thought I could never be happy again.

Sing

I loved watching you sing colleen and peter to sleep.

Sudden

When I asked you to marry me it was very sudden but I'm glad you said yes.

Stop

When you were gone I did not have much time to just stop think about what happened.

Time

Over time, I saw our daughter fall for Summer and Dillon's son. It's amazing how time flies.

Wash

You loved washing the twins at bath time when they were little.

Torn

When we first started going out you were so torn between wanting to spend with me and not leaving Gem out.

History

I know you were glad history didn't repeat itself and that we were able to raise the twins ourselves.

Power

The second time you died i knew not even Dr. K or Eloise had the power to bring you back this time as it was your time.

Brother

When I realised I loved you I knew I would have to talk to your brother first to let him know he wouldn't lose you if we started dating.

God

I thank god everyday for bringing you back to me.

Wall

I remember when peter was still a toddler he loved walls especially the one that counted how much he grew every 6 months

Naked

We always felt so naked without our morphers i was always afraid that you would be harmed if you didn't have it on you.

Drive

I was so happy that you didn't drive my car out into the hurricane when Summer chose to drive Dillon's car into the hurricane but I know my reaction would have been similar to Dillon's just my own way because if it meant you survived I would give up my car any day.

Harm (Gemma's POV)

I know you always worried about harm coming to me but could you see i was just as worried about harm coming to you and I didn't want raise the twins without their father.

Precious

I remember how precious our twins are to you.

Hunger

I remember during your pregnancy with the twins your hunger for to blow something was huge but I couldn't let you as we couldn't let anything happen to the babies and Gem actually agreed with me on this.

Believe

When I lost you I believed I would get you back, I refused to believe that you were not coming back.

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed them. Cause there is not many Flynn/Gemma stories out there. If you like this pairing you should go check out my Flynn/Gemma community it has all the Flynn/Gemma stories in it. Anyway if you get the chance could you please review. I have also finally updated my diaries of the lost galaxy and in space rangers. I have also finally finished my Flynn and Gemma fanfic that takes at the end of the series and a bit after, it shell be published as soon as its typed up._

_Haylie Myers_

_P.S. Power Ranger RPM Families are the following Flynn and Gemma had twins named Colleen and Peter McAllistair, Summer and Dillon had to two children Liam and Haylie Landsdown, Gem married a lady called Molly Green and they had a son named James Green, Scott married a lady called Amanda Rekow and they had a son named Marcus Truman II, Dr. K and Ziggy had two girls Alison and Eloise Grover._


End file.
